


TIME

by xxMidnightxx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Bullying, Family Secrets, Freedom, Hatred, Other, Past Torture, Past Violence, Please Don't Kill Me, Psychic Abilities, Revenge, Secrets, Strength, Threats, Threats of Violence, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMidnightxx/pseuds/xxMidnightxx
Summary: I'm not your average teen, hell not even sure if I'm still human. Thanks to my so called vindictive scientific parents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on the title  
> This story idea just popped up in my head after listening to instrumental  
> (https://youtu.be/kJBdLOvDCNw)  
> Constructive criticism appreciated  
> Thanks for reading

It's dark and cold. Rain flooding the streets and my family is staring at me saying I should just pull the trigger and no one would miss me. I know in my mind I should, but my heart says no. "Death is not the answer, revenge is!" A voice inside me is telling me the right words to bring me back to reality, as if I was lost in a crowd of people or some sort of trance. I don't know how but I will be free even if I have to strike those who hunt me down. My tormentors will meet their untimely demise.


End file.
